Special Brownies
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Sequel to Gamer? Yumi? Yumi gets another package from her aunt.What ever could it be? What changes will Yumi have after this package arrives?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok so this is the sequel for the story Gamer? Yumi? Its not about Yumi gaming, it's about another package that Yumi's aunt sends her. So I hope you won't be too disappointed. This story, like the other one is a bit outranges too, but just bear with it and I hope you all enjoy it. This story will have only two chapters, but I still hope it will be funny. Anyways here's the first chapter.

Note: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ Gamer? Yumi? THEN READ THAT FIRST. This will make sense if you haven't read it, but it will probably funnier if you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Chapter 1: The Package Arrives

It was three weeks after Yumi and Sachiko had that amazing weekend of gaming. The two were getting considerably closer between those weeks, though like the two of them agreed, they never did tell their secret to their other friends. Week days were pretty much normal, except the yellow and white roses noticed giggles coming from the two older red roses. Even Toko, Yumi's petite soeur, didn't know what was going on between the two of them. Yumi, whose face was so readable, was doing a very well job in keeping this secret as well.

Like Yumi promised, she did not game much throughout the week. In fact she was only playing games for about thirty minutes a day, if even that. If she were to play, it would've been after she finished her homework and after dinner. Her grades were up and she was doing her fare share of Yamayurikai work. Yumi's parents were also thrilled that their daughter was not staying up all night gaming.

Though every weekend, Sachiko would pick up Yumi, so they could spend their time gaming it up. They had already finished the second game they played together, Resident Evil 5, on professional and unlocked all the guns. They moved on to Yumi's three fighting games or the other two games they could play together. Though truth be told, Sachiko never went or let Yumi go to that first game shop they went to.

And so another wonderful weekend ended for the two red roses. The only thing that was missing was that one goodbye kiss that both secretly wanted.

-Monday, 3:30 pm, Afterschool-

"Alright, class dismissed. You girls may all go home now." The teacher, of Yumi's classroom, said out loud. The class rose from their seats and bowed their heads to the teacher.

"Good day, teacher." The class said out loud.

With that, the students started to disburse from the room. Yumi calmly put her things away and rose from her seat. There was a meeting this day for the Yamayurikai, so Yoshino and Shimako stuck around waiting for the middle red rose. Both yellow and white roses had been keeping a close eye on Yumi, though Shimako was doing it in a subtle way with Yoshino taking the more direct way, i.e. constantly staring at Yumi trying to read her face or thoughts, much like she was doing now.

Yumi took a hold of her bag when she felt a shiver run up her spine. Someone was staring at her so intensely that she felt the heat of the holes being burned into her back. Although the brown-haired girl had been feeling this sensation for the past few weeks now, it never stopped creeping her out. At times like this, she felt like she was being stocked, again.

"Yoshino-san…must you stare at me like that?" Yumi asked weakly.

"I'll stop as soon as you tell me the secret between you and Sachiko-sama." Yoshino said with a small glare.

Yumi looked away from the two as she hurriedly started to walk out of the classroom, Yoshino and Shimako close in tow. "I'm certain I have no idea what you talking about. Onee-sama and I don't have a secret."

"Lies! You're hiding something Yumi. Come back here, I'm not finished with you yet!" The young yellow rose yelled out at a now jogging Yumi.

The younger yellow rose increased her pace, jogging after Yumi, though Shimako was still walking, and she too increased her pace as the other two. The rule about no running was once again broken as both Yumi and Yoshino broke out into a run. (Though that rule was broken all the time, it wasn't much of a rule.) Shimako continued to walk hearing things out from the distance, things like.

"Yumi! It's useless to run away! I'll find out your secret!"

And.

"Yoshino-saaan! There is no secret!"

----

Elsewhere, two first years walked out if their classrooms and started walking to Rose Mansion. The walk was relatively quiet, excluding the girl's that walked in the halls. One with a drill-like hairdo was deep in thought, a small scowl in her lips. The other girl with shoulder length black hair looked over to the drill-haired girl and smiled weakly.

"Thinking about Yumi-sama?" Noriko asked.

"Yes, I am. I want to know what Onee-sama and Sachiko-onee-sama are hiding from me as well as the rest of the Yamiyurikai. I already asked Sachiko-onee-sama's mother, but she didn't tell me anything, she just giggled. Looks like the two of them got to her first." Toko said a scowl still on her lips.

The two of them soon arrived at Rose Mansion where they saw an out of breath Yumi and Yoshino, a smiling Shimako, a Sachiko looking over some notes and a Rie, calmly sipping tea, smiling.

"Onee-sama…why are you out of breath?" Toko asked.

"Oh Yoshino was once again trying to find out what Yumi-chan and Sachiko-san's secret was. No luck though." Rei answered for Yumi.

"Rei-san there is no secret." Sachiko said, not looking up at Rei.

"Ok then, if there is not a secret, then what do you two do on the weekends when Onee-sama comes to the Ogasawara Mansion?!" Toko demanded, looking over at Sachiko.

"Toko-chan, it's unladylike to yell and to answer your question, Yumi and I just relax in the garden." Sachiko said softly and though her first part sounded like a scold, she had a gentle and loving smile on her lips when she talked of Yumi.

Rei, still smiling looked up at Sachiko, noticing the loving look in her eyes. "Well, well what's with the loving look there Sachiko-san? It looks to me that whatever you two are doing over these weekends is making you two much more closer then you two have ever been before. The looks you two are stealing from each other are so gentle and full of love…with just a hint of…playfulness." Rei retorted, with a small smirk.

Yumi's and Sachiko's eyes widened and both froze. Rei had hit the perfect spot, hit the nail right on the head and the older yellow rose knew it too, though she covered the smirk she had.

"Yeah, I've notice those looks too. Care to explain?" Yoshino said openly smirking, while everyone else looked on at the two.

Yumi and Sachiko both looked down from all those intense eyes of their friends. Yumi had a bright red blush all over her face, while Sachiko struggled to keep the pink hue on her cheeks from becoming a bright red blush, like Yumi's. This only caused everyone else to smirk and look on at the two roses, though everyone never did find out what Sachiko and Yumi did on the weekends, it was safe to say that there wasn't much of a meeting. Nothing got done that day.

So as it was, the meeting was canceled of…well…distractions among the roses. Everyone ended up going home early.

Yumi got home about a half-an-hour earlier then she had originally planed, but everyone just wouldn't leave her and Sachiko alone, so the meeting was never going to happen and frankly Yumi was glad to get out of there.

When Yumi arrived at her house she was surprised to see the mailman, who delivered the package her aunt sent her. He was sitting on her porch with his elbow resting on his knee and his chin propped up on his hand. He seemed to be waiting there, another package next to him.

Yumi blinked and walked up to him. "Hey you're the same mailman that gave me my first package, is there something I can help you with and why are you waiting here? Are you aloud to do that?"

The young man stood up and handed her the package. "This is from you aunt once again. She called our agency again and demanded that this be sent to you and only you and that if there was no one here, I was to wait here until you came to take this package." He said weakly. "You aunt is really scary. She threatened to castrate me if I didn't do as she told me to do and I don't know, but it's just the sound of her voice that makes me believe she will do it and I've never met her." He whimpered.

"I'm sorry about my aunt…would you like me to sign for it." Yumi asked as she took the small brown box.

"No, no, your aunt said no paper work. So please never say I was here." He said as he ran off to his truck and drove away.

Yumi blinked and looked at him drive away confused. She then turned back to her door and walked into her house. "I'm home!" Yumi called into her house, but she got no response from anyone. She walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" Yumi found a note lying on the table.

Picking up the note, she read it out loud to herself. "Went to the market, your bother is out with Kashiwagi-san and your father is going to be late for dinner. Could you please start boiling some water for me? Thank you."

Yumi put the note back down on the table and walked over to a cabinet, taking out a pot. She filled it up with water and put it on the stove, turning on the heat. She then walked over to her package and ripped off the tape, opening it. "Ok what did she send me now?" She asked herself as she took out the note that was right at the top when she opened the box.

**Dear Yumi,**

**HELLO AGAIN FROM THE U.S. I hope you are well and I'm glad you enjoyed my first package so much. I hear that you're getting closer to that Sachiko person of yours because of those games. I'm glad I could help, but I have to ask…why haven't you put the moves on her?! What are you waiting for?! Throw her down and have your way with her! I'm sure she'd love that. **

Yumi's eyes widened at the first part of the letter, her face in total shock. "H-how did she know that…? Putting the moves on Onee-sama?!" Yumi yelled out, her face turning a dark shade of red. Her mind started to wonder, creating a fantasy about putting the 'moves' on her Onee-sama, her eyes glazing over.

-Fantasy-

Yumi marched right up to the Ogasawara Mansion, a determined look upon her face. She was dressed in a white gown, complete with white high heels. Then with one swift kick to the front door, she found herself inside the mansion. The red rose looked around for only a moment before she ran upstairs and busted through Sachiko's room door.

Sachiko was lying on her bed, posing sexually. Light spilled into the room from her window, bathing the blue haired women in soft light. She was wearing a white gown much like Yumi's.

"Yumi!" Sachiko breathed seductively. "I knew you'd come for me."

"Yes Onee-sama I have." Yumi said as she approached the bed. Slowly, she crawled onto it and right next to Sachiko. The older girl blushed and looked away shyly.

"Oh Yumi, please be gentle with me." Sachiko said dramatically.

Yumi smirked. "Don't worry Onee-sama, I'll make you feel good."

-Back to reality-

Saliva started to gather into the brown-haired girl's mouth as her thoughts were turning into a more mature rating then this story is. Her drool dripped out of her slightly opened mouth and onto her hand, snapping her out of that fantasy.

Yumi jumped a little and quickly wiped the drool off her chin and her hand, her cheeks growing very hot from the blood that rushed to her face. She took a deep breath and turned back to the letter, reading the rest.

**Oh if you're wondering how I knew all that…well lets just say I have my ways and sources. Anyhow, I'm sending you these brownies, but I don't want you to tell your family about them. These are 'Special' brownies that are just for you, no one else. Oh and I'll know if you tell them, so don't. You know what I'm capable of.**

Yumi felt a shiver run up her spine.

**Oh and one more thing, these are breakfast brownies so eat them before school. **

**Ok that's all for now. Bye sweetness and take care.**

**From your dear sweet aunt Eliza.**

Yumi blinked and took out the carefully wrapped brownies out of the box. "Hmm, well I'd better listen to her…there are six brownies in here…so I'll eat two a morning." Yumi threw the box away and took the brownies as well as the letter up to her room and hid it under her bed.

-The next morning. Tuesday-

Yumi was up, dressed and ready for school. She got down on her knees and pulled out the brownies from under her bed. Just like her aunt said in her letter, she did not tell her family about the brownies, though she wondered. _'Why didn't she want me to tell my family about these?'_

She shook off the thought and she took a hold of two brownies and sat on her bed, eating them.

"Hey these are really good. Dark chocolate is my favorite." She said happily as she munched away. Once she was finished she left her room and down the stairs. "I'm leaving for school, bye!" She called as she left her house.

Yumi walked down her street, to the bus stop, when she started to feel a little funny. Little did she know, the two brownies she just ingested were baked with Marijuana.

----

Author's Notes: Alright, I know this is a little short and not too funny, but the next chapter will have a bit more humor in it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Alright, I'd like to once again thank everyone for their reviews and support. So THANK YOU!!! Here's second chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 2: Yumi's High on Brownies

Yumi walked down her street when she started to feel a little funny, her normal paced walking slowed and though she was walking normally, she was actually walking slow and swaying back and forth, much like a chameleon. The brown-haired girl started to get a foamy white substance in her mouth, making her smack her lips. Yes, Yumi had cotton mouth. Yumi rubbed her eyes a little, the sun seemingly getting brighter. Yumi's eyes were blood shot and her pupils were dilated.

"Hmm, I'm hungry…" Yumi said as she looked around.

Luckily for the baked Yumi, she found a small store next to the bus stop. The only thing that made Yumi's feet move now was the promise of munchies. She walked into the store, giggling uncontrollably for no reason. The workers looked at her funny and thought that the young girl was sick, though they did nothing but give her weird looks.

Yumi's slowed brain never processed her buying the big bag of chips or the soda and soon after her getting on the bus, didn't remember ever leaving her house or the faded decision to buy the chips. During the bus ride she looked down and saw the chips in a bag.

"Hey look chips, I'm hungry." She said as she took the chips and opened them, munching away.

The only reason she went to school was because her body was so used to taking the same route every morning. It was all muscle memory now. The young rose soon found herself at the front gates of her school, just standing there for a few moments staring out into the distance.

After about a minute, the brown-haired girl raised her eye-brows and pointed to the gates. "Hey…how did I get here?" Yumi started to laugh loudly, her body shaking due to it. This soon caught the attention of the other students that were walking into the school and a crowd started to form. Yumi fans looked on at her worriedly, most whispering things like.

"That's Rosa Chinensis-en bouton, what's wrong with her?"

And.

"What's Yumi-sama laughing about? She looks so weird. Is she sick?" (I would imagine these girls have never seen someone high, so I'd think all of them would think Yumi was just sick.)

The baked on brownies girl was very lucky at the moment, there were no students that were in the newspaper club within the crowd. Soon, more luck arrived for Yumi, the two yellow roses; Rei and Yoshino arrived to the school gates and noticed the crowd. Rei tilted her head up trying to find the center of all the commotion. Her eyes widened when she saw Yumi in the center, her laughter now died down to giggles and she being totally oblivious of all the students around her.

Rei gasped. "Ah, that's Yumi-chan in the center of that crowd!" Yoshino's eyes widened and she scanned the crowd for her friend. Once she caught sight of her, the young yellow rose noticed imminently something was off on Yumi. Yoshino's face formed that of a determined one and she rushed in forcing her way through the crowd. The braided-haired girl firmly took a hold of Yumi's hand and glared at the students, but before the younger yellow rose could yell out something she might regret, her cousin stepped in.

"Wow, someone must have really heard something funny to be laughing so much. Please move along. There's nothing going on here." Rei said as she waved her hands through the crowd.

Yoshino hurriedly pulled a dazed and giggling Yumi away from the crowd with a Rei following close behind. Yumi blinked a few times trying to figure out what was happening to her, her eye-sight was hazed and she began to giggle from all the pretty colors she was seeing. Yoshino almost literally dragged Yumi all the way to Rose Mansion, although when it came to the stairs it got a lot harder.

Yumi tripped over the first step and almost brought down Yoshino with her. She giggled again and looked up at her friend. "Ha, ha Yoshino…san, when did you get here…hey we're in Rose Mansion…"

Rei walked up behind Yumi and helped her up. "Yumi-chan, you didn't noticed Yoshino dragging you here?"

"Yumi-san, what's wrong?" The younger yellow rose asked as she and her Onee-sama helped Yumi up the stairs and into the Yamayurika room, where they sat the baked girl down on a chair.

Yumi looked around the room in a daze, her body slumping down in her seat. She started to feel hungry again so she looked around and found her chips. Yumi smiled as she took a hold of her chips and started munching on them.

"Hey look…chips." Yumi said happily.

"Yumi-san…Yumi-san?... Yumi-san!?" Yoshino called waving her hand in front of Yumi face.

Yumi looked on at her and blinked. Everything that was said to her was not getting processed into her brain. She just sat back and munched on her chips. Yoshino and Rei just stared at her for a moment before the turned to each other.

"Rei-chan, do you know what's wrong with Yumi?"

Before Rei could say anything, the door opened and walked in were Sachiko, Toko, Shimako and Noriko. All of them took a seat, Noriko and Toko walking over to sink to make some tea. Yoshino and Rei looked at each other and blinked. No one noticed the much baked Yumi, slouching in her chair and the crunch of the chips being eaten by her. Then, like a light switch, everyone stopped what there were doing and looked at the red-eyed Yumi. It was silent for a few moments and the only sound that was there was the crunch of chips.

Sachiko stood up from her seat and walked over to her petite soeur, taking a seat next to Yumi. "Yumi?... Are you ok? Yumi?" Sachiko gently shook her shoulders.

"Wow, I've seen that look before, though I never thought I'd see it on Yumi-sama." Noriko said as she set a tray of tea on the table and walked over to Yumi.

The young white rose looked over at Yumi's eyes. "Yup, red eyes, dilated pupils, lazy look…and increased appétit. Yeah she's high." Noriko said as she sat down.

"Wait, wait do you mean high as in high on drugs?" Yoshino said her eyes wide.

Noriko nodded her head. "Yes, weed to be exact."

"Wait weed? What's weed?" Sachiko asked, generally confused.

Everyone then turned their attention to Sachiko with half-shocked faces. Yup, that's right, Sachiko didn't know what weed was. It must have been all the sheltered richness.

"You don't know what weed is?" Rei asked. Sachiko shook her head, no.

"Weed is a plant drug that is a downer. The technical term is called Marijuana, weed is the slang term; it's also known as pot and Mary-Jane. It reduces motivation and increases appetite. A person high on weed will have impaired judgment, inappropriate laughter, and impaired short-term memory, altered perception of reality, which would be something like hallucinations, reduced motivation and have difficulty thinking. Physically, the person will have dilated pupils and red eyes. It can either be smoked or eaten." Noriko explained.

Everyone again turned their attention once again, this time to Noriko. They blinked a few times no one wanting to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. Well everyone except the baked girl who was still munching away at her chips. One asked though, for the sake of wanting to know more information about her petite soeur.

"You know a lot about this, Noriko. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Shimako said gently, her voice turning in a more serious tone. "You said, you have seen this before. May I ask where?"

Noriko felt the cold shiver of her Onee-sama's icy words. She felt that she should explain and quickly, being very frightened at this moment. It was the first time she ever heard Shimako speak like that. Noriko held her hands up in defense. "I know what you're thinking Onee-sama and I'm not the one. I've seen it before because I saw my uncle smoking it one time. He just told me it was weed and nothing else. The rest is all research because I was curious on it, but I never tried it or plan on to."

Shimako physically calmed down and her smile returned to its normal calm self. When that happened, Noriko calmed down as well and she breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone else was shocked to see Shimako acting like that, well all except Sachiko; she was still currently worrying over Yumi.

"Ok, that's what weed is, now I want to know…how it got into Yumi's system." Sachiko asked, her tone irritated.

"Well, there's no use to try and talk to her right now. She won't listen, nor will she care. We just have to wait until she comes off her high and as for how the weed got into her system?" Noriko said.

"Ok, what about school. I don't think we can send her to class like this." Sachiko said, looking at everyone.

"Well, we can, but she'll be dazed throughout all class. Though if the teacher asked, we can just tell her that Yumi's sick and just send her to the nurse to sleep it off." Yoshino said.

Everyone thought about the idea for a few minuets. They didn't want to send her home like this. Yumi's friends wanted to find out the truth before they told Yumi's parents. They didn't want her to get into trouble for something that might not even be her fault, so after a few minuets of thinking, they all simultaneously agreed, to take Yumi to class. Shimako and Yoshino walked over to Yumi and along with Sachiko helped the brown-haired girl up and threw the empty bag of chips away.

"Ok, it's almost time for class now. We'll take it from here Sachiko-sama. Don't worry, Yumi will be fine and I'm sure she can make it through class." Yoshino said.

Sachiko nodded her head, as everyone stood up and left Rose Mansion. Yoshino and Shimako broke away from the group and took Yumi to class, both on either side of the baked girl, trying to make it look like they weren't dragging her to class, even though Yumi swayed as she walked and her eyes dazed.

'_At least she's not giggling._' Yoshino thought to herself.

The walk to class went well and the two roses even got Yumi in her chair without causing a commotion but there was one person that, Yoshino and Shimako didn't think of. This person once again noticed the change right away, even if, she did look relatively normal. With her camera in hand, she walked up to Yumi and sat in the seat in front of her, pointing her camera to the young red rose and taking a picture.

"Your facial expression looks different today Yumi. What happened? This is so new." Tsutako said, taking another picture.

Shimako and Yoshino looked at the two and started to panic. Yumi was not helping either with she just staring off into space, her body slightly slumped in her chair. The white and yellow roses were about to step in and intervene when the teacher walked in and announced that class was to begin. Tsutako, as well as Shimako and Yoshino were forced to take their seats. The white and yellow roses were glad of that, but their worry shot up when class started because now Yumi had to get through class.

The teacher smiled and stood behind her desk. "Ok, we are not going to be having class normally today. Today we're going to have a special guest speaker to talk to you all about poetry and writing. So I want you all to give her the upmost respect and welcome Shizuru-san."

The class clapped their hands as a tall, slender woman with long black hair walked into the room. All clapped except Yumi, who was just zoned out, looking at the front of the classroom. The woman smiled and bowed.

"Hello class, thank you for having me here." The woman started.

Yumi appeared to be looking at the front of the classroom, but she wasn't really seeing the classroom, no, what entertained her were the bright colors that moved and danced around Yumis' eyes. Her eyes were still daze and slightly red, her pupils were still dilated. She didn't hear nor really notice the guest speaker or the other students. Fortunately for the baked girl, no one really noticed her slightly different behavioral because she was staring at the front of the room.

Yoshino and Shimako kept a watchful eye on their friend; they too were barely paying attention to the speaker.

"Ok class, I'd like to ask you a question. Now there is no right or wrong answer to this. I just want to know your thoughts on it. Now the question, what do you think when you hear the word Universe?" The teacher asked looking over at the students.

The students were given a few minuets to think and come up with their own personal answer. Though after about three minuets, one person started to speak. Yoshino and Shimako had really hoped that this person would have kept their mouth shut. Their anxiety and worry shot up the roof and off the scale.

Yumi looked straight at the speaker, her eyes drooping closed, so her red eyes were harder to see, as she spoke.

"The Universe is just so deep and expanse. Time doesn't register there nor does it belong in it. I mean we only explored a small portion of it. There is so much we haven't explored of it. Can one person really be sure that we are the only living planet out there? I mean, just because we need air, water and food to survive, doesn't mean that the other existence that could be out there needs it. We don't know what they need to survive and you know what, I don't think we will ever see or explore it all, nor do I think we have that right to because who knows what kind of universal balance we could mess up with our humanist curiosity." Yumi finished off her statement and leaned further back in her chair.

This sudden statement caught the attention of the whole class. Everyone was looking at Yumi, their eyes wide. That statement defiantly got their minds thinking, so they didn't notice Yumi at all. Yoshino and Shimako's jaws were dropped open, a look of pure shock on their faces. They had no idea that Yumi was going to say much of anything, let alone give a long speech like that.

The speaker rubbed her chin and nodded her head. She too thought about the speech Yumi gave. Soon a smile touched her lips. "Those were very deep words you spoke. I like the way you think. You could be a writer or a poet. Tell me, what's our name child?"

The speaker didn't get a response. Yumi just tilted her head down onto her desk and closed her eyes. The speaker and the teacher stood up and took a few steps closer to the girl, when Yoshino and Shimako shot up out of their seats and ran over to Yumi's side. Luckily she was just fast asleep.

"She's asleep teacher, can we take her to the nurse's office to rest?" Shimako asked as Yoshino tried to shake Yumi awake.

"Very well, since she doesn't seem to be waking up. You two may take her to the nurse." The teacher said.

Yoshino and Shimako both bowed their head as they almost literally carried Yumi out of the classroom. "Oh by the way her name is Yumi, Fukuzawa Yumi." Yoshino said upon passing the speaker. They speaker nodded her head and waved at them as they walked out the door.

-After School-

Yumi's eyes started to open as she awoke from her slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes awake. The brown-haired girl then looked around and noticed once again all her friends, her Onee-sama and her petite soeur around her bed. She was still in the nurse's office.

Yumi blinked. "Eh?! Everyone, how long have I been asleep? Oh my gosh, what happened to me? I've felt weird all day today."

The first thing everyone did was sigh with relief. Their Yumi was ok and all sobered up, down off her high. It turned out all she needed was a long sleep. Sachiko smiled lovingly at her petite soeur and took her hand into hers.

"It's ok Yumi. It's after school. You slept the whole day, but the good thing is that you're fine and sober now." Sachiko said.

Noriko proceeded to explain what had happened to Yumi's body and what drug went into it to make her to have felt those things. Yumi too also told then how she felt and what she saw.

Yoshino smirked and pulled out a newspaper, tossing it to Yumi. "You're famous Yumi. This school newpaper came out fast too, only during lunch. The special guest poet we had today loved your speech. She said she wants to include you in her next book."

Yumi's eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks. She looked down at the newspaper and read the title out loud. **Yumi Fukuzawa, A Deep and Spiritual Person, known for her Great Wisdom. **Yumi's face flushed even more.

Sachiko padded her petite soeur's head and gently brought her in for a small hug. "Never mind that for now. What I want to know is how that weed got into your system at all."

Yumi snuggled into her Onee-sama and looked down. "Well my aunt sent some brownies and told me not to tell me family, that they were only for me. She also told me to eat them in the morning before school."

"Hmm, sounds like she planed this. Wait is this the same aunt that send you those games and get you addicted to gaming?" Yoshino asked. Yumi nodded her head.

"Yeah, but Sachiko-onee-sama got Onee-sama out of that right?" Toko asked.

Yumi's and Sachiko's eyes widened. "Ah, yes of course I did. Yumi doesn't game anymore." Sachiko said, looking away form everyone.

The group looked at Yumi and Sachiko suspiciously. Sachiko started to feel nervous, but Yumi wasn't, she was too busy thinking.

'_First she gets me addicted to games, and then she gets me high. What's next? What is she up to?' _Yumi thought.

-Elsewhere. At some Café-

A brown-haired woman sat at a small table relaxing and enjoying a hot cup of coffee. She had a smirk on her lips as she sipped away at her drink. She looked pretty content, but her smirk held something else, something more devious with just a hint of evil. After a few moments, this brown-haired woman was joined by another woman.

"Why hello Shizuru-san, how did it go? How did my sweet niece handle her first time being high?" The brown-haired woman asked, her smirk never leaving her lips.

Shizuru smiled and laughed a bit. "She handled it fine. It was good that she had her friends to help her out. She also is very spiritual and deep speaking when she's high. I'd like to put her in my next book."

"Oh? That's fine. I'm glad she handled it well."

"I still don't know how you got me to be a speaker at that school for the whole day, but it was pretty impressive. Tell me how your plan is coming along."

"Well you were sent there to keep an eye on my niece and make sure she didn't get into trouble. As for how, well let's just say, I have a little birdie helping me. As for my plan, well the first and second part are done and worked out beautifully. Now I just need one more letter to be delivered from that nice mail-boy and the third part to my plan can be commenced." Eliza said with an evil smirk.

"Wow, you are devious. I don't even want to know how that young boy feels. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Shizuru said with a laugh.

"Heh heh trust me, you did well today and you'll never be on my bad side." Eliza said.

The End of Part Two

Author's Notes: Well there you have it, part two. Sorry its short and only two chapters and sorry you all wont know Yumi's aunt's plan until the next story. Well all the more reason for read the next story, Part 3. It will be up soon. Just have to type it.

NOTE: Shizuru is not a character from another anime, just a person I made up and took that name.

NOTE 2: The second sequel will be out soon. Once again I just have to type it up.


End file.
